Pups and the jellyfish disaster
by monkeylover25
Summary: a disaster happens when a pup gets stung and got allergic to it


In Adventure Bay, Ryder and the pups were just hanging out at the lookout, some were playing tag and some were playing with the frisbee.

Meanwhile at the bay Captain turbot was getting ready to go into the water with his diving bell to stroll around and take pictures as usual, when he got in and went into the water and a few minutes of taking some pictures he didn't realize that he ran into a wall of the jellyfish, once he did see them he tried to back out but that wouldn't work so his second option was to call Ryder.

Once Ryder took the call and told him that they were on their way he called all the pups to the lookout. That got them to stop playing and as they were on their way to the lookout Marshall as usual tripped into the other pups and said a funny thing to make them all laugh as usual.

Once at the top "Paw patrol ready for action Ryder Sir" Chase said once they lined up

" Thanks for coming fast pups Captain turbot called and is stuck in a wall of Jellyfish we are gonna have to be careful since they sting so for this Mission I need Rocky we can use your wench from your tugboat to carefully bring it up

Zuma you can help me by carefully putting it on there and hopefully none of us will get stung while doing that and incase anyone is hurt

Marshall you can have do a medical check up on captain turbot to make sure he's not hurt as well as me and Zuma when we come up as well.

" Green means go" Rocky said

" Let's dive in" Zuma said

" I'm ready for a Ruff ruff rescue" Marshal said

" All right paw patrol is on a roll" Ryder said as he slides down the poll and the pups do the same with the slide

As they got there and went in the water they saw the problem right away So Ryder gave rocky a signal to put his wench down so that they can carefully attach it to the diving bell and as Zuma was making sure Ryder was okay he didn't notice that he ended up getting stung by one. He didn't think it was anything bad so he swam up with Ryder or at least tried since he wasn't able to breath that well once Ryder took notice he grabbed him and took him to get on Rocky's tugboat and then they headed to Marshall so that he can find out the problem.

Once Zuma woke up he saw that his paw was wrapped up in a bandage and he was on his beanbag inside the lookout

" How did I get back over here" Zuma asks himself

" We Brought you back here cause you got stung by the Jellyfish why didn't you tell Ryder right away" Marshall asks

" I did" Zuma asks

" It seems like it Zuma and I am gonna have Katie come over so that she can scan to see if your allergic or not and if you are then you are gonna have to be careful when going on missions for now on and I hope we won't have anymore problems cause they left the beach." Ryder said

" So what is she gonna put on me" Zuma asks

" Just some things and also a little shot as well just to get rid of the itch" Katie said appearing out of no where

So once she did that and did the test and the results don't look good "Ryder can you come here quick" Katie asks

" Sure what is it Katie" Ryder asks

" it's the results and he is allergic to them and he is gonna have a rash for a while so make sure to keep an eye on him so that he won't be itching it cause it lasts for a while and I think he should be off missions for three weeks oh and can you bring him outside I'll be there I just have to grab something for his bath to help the itching and then give the shot" Katie said

As he went out he waited for a few minutes and then saw her coming back with baking soda being confused he walked over to her " What's that for Katie" Ryder asks

" Oh it's for his bath Marshall can you fill this swimming pool so I can have Zuma in here to take care of the Sting" Katie said

" Coming Katie" Marshall said and as usual he tripped and then barked his hose and sprayed it in the pool and after that was done Katie put some of the baking soda in and then had Ryder carefully put Zuma in and once he was in the pain was stinging and of course the cast was off before he was put in

" Ryder this hurts" Zuma said whimpering

" I know Zuma but it's a way to help the sting and luckily we are not in the Pacific Ocean or other places with dangerous Jellyfish or we would have a bigger problem" Ryder said

"Thats true and after this I have to have him in hot water cause these are the two things of how to remove the tentacles.

(note Marshal got rid of the stinging by putting having him in salt water before Zuma was brought to the lookout but he still feels a little bit of the sting)

Once the first thing was done the pool was now filled with hot water and she set a timer to have him in there for 20 minutes. After that was done Zuma was fast asleep and he was put back on the beanbag and Ryder had both Chase and Marshall to keep an eye on him just in case something bad happens


End file.
